


Paper Planes

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw his neighbors since the house beside his own is always shut and have wood planks all over the windows.<br/>One day he find a paper airplane with a message "Do you wanna be my friend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

Ryuichi found the piece of paper crymbled near to his window. Last night was too hot and he left it open for the first time since his family moved to that neightborhood.

A tiny paper plane.

He frowned a lttle, looking around. Paper planes can't fly by themselves. He had always been so sure they didn't have neightbordors since the house across the yard was always shut down with planks covering the windows and there was a mess of dead plants surrounding the property.

The little plane had been carefully folded, and Ryuichi wondered how he had never learn to make one when he was a child. His hands were made to destroy, however, not to built, so that wasn't surprising.

He put the paper plane absently on his desk. The wind had brought it to his window with some delicate cherry petals. There was absolutely nothing special about it, or he so he thought.

Because the wind was feeling so fresh and smelling so good, he left his window open that afternoon, but he didn't expect to find more 2 paper planes, one on the ground and one on his bed. He didn't bother to look out of the window. God knows how long those things were there, but that was a bit annoying as he was always so neat, even though his work was bloody, messy and full of pain and screams.

He grabbed the first paper plane from his bed and started crumpling it with his big and strong hands and somehow, absurdly, he felt a bit bad for doing so. That tiny plane was so delicate and perfect, so artistic and out of place in his violent hands. Without thinking he tried to smooth the paper on his desk, but when he turned the page, he noticed the words:

_"Would you be my friend?"_

Surprised Ryuichi widened his golden eyes and looked around, feeling stupid afterwards since he was alone in his room. Chuckling a little at himself, he took the second paper plane from the floor to look at it. He unfolded this one more carefully and read:

_"You don't HAVE to do it, although."_

'What's is this?' He thought. Looking at the pretty handwritting, he wondered if it was some girl, a teenager, perhaps. He didn't know his neighbors, and as far hew knew, the closest house was abandoned and empty.

Frowning he walked to the window to look at the ugly, threadbare house. There was mold and slime on some parts of the walls where there was no paint, and the old wood appeared like old scars through the spaces where the paint had rotted away. Even the planks covering the windows were old and rotten-looking.

He felt like he was being watched, but this could be just silly paranoia. 'There is no one there, it's like an old box' he kept saying to himself, although he had placed the notes on a bedside table drawer, and after a few days he completely forgot about them.

Until he found the third plane. That one was stuck in a plant next to his window, now closed, and he had to work a little harder to get it since the thorns of his mother's rose bush scratched his fingers.

_"Qui tacet consentire videtur, ubi loqui debuit ac potuit"_

'Latin shit now?' He shrugged texted Kirishima, the only person to have such non pratical knowledge at hand.

_"Qui tacet consentire videtur, ubi loqui debuit ac potuit.  
Care to explain? In a few words please."_

Not one to dissapoint him, his friend replied after a minute or two.

_"He who is silent, when he ought to have spoken and was able to, is taken to agree". "That's a latin proverb. If someone ask you something and you don't reply, it means you are agreeing/acquiescing to the thing that was asked to you... according to this proverb, of course."_

Ryuichi smirked this time. How daring. Something weird and unexpected to occupy his troubled mind for a while. He wasn't a good person, he wasn't friendly, and his hobbies weren't hobbies at all, because raising one's own mafia branch wasn't something a common teenager would dream of.

Then the fourth plane came, quietly gliding in the air towards him. It was almost like a magic trick. The paper plane came from a crack in one of the planks that was covering the widowns from the top floor of the old house and he had a glimpse of pale fingers and silver blond hair.

He took the paper in his hands and read:

_"It means, you'll be my friend, right? If you can't make a paper plane, then throw me a paper ball instead!"_

He wouldn't never waste his time with a talkative child, but it was a smart child and it got him mildly curious. He tore off a sheet of a notebook and wrote:

"Why would you want to be my friend? What if I am a bad person? I could hurt you."

He crumpled the paper and threw the paper ball towards the window of his neighbor, not believing that it would enter in the crack of plank. But a slender and surprisingly pale, delicate arm reached out to grab the ball outside.

After a few minutes, Ryuichi was about to turn his back when the delicate hand appeared through the plank crack to throw the paper plane once again. The delicacy with which he moved his hand to send the plane was almost like an art and the young gangster was starting to feel fascinated by that.

The reply was:

_"No one can hurts me.  
No one can make me feel better, either."_

Frowning, Ryuichi turned to his misterious neighbor. He couldn't see his eyes, his face, but he new the person was watching him. The fifth plane made its way quietly toward him.

_"As you see, no one can touch me."_

Asami Ryuichi's heart was beating harder, faster now. He didn't know, he couldn't imagine what was happening, what meant that sudden excitment. Perhaps the beginning of an obsession, perhaps something more dangerous than that. The fact is that he tore another paper sheet, without even stopping to think who and how old it was his misterious lonely neighbor and wrote.

_"I'll be your friend, and you'll be  
m i n e"_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I don't really like this one, but I'll have the second part as soon as possible and then I'm gonna try to finish up some stuff it is on hiatus for an awful long period. As you know I am pregnant so I spend the past months dealing with morning sickness and other pregnant woman stuff =P Btw I still don't know if its a boy or a girl.
> 
> As you see, now I lack a bit of pratice (on writting) but I'll work hard in the future.
> 
> Betaed by amazing Lou. Thank you!
> 
> Meet me at twitter: @Back_to_Five (동방신기)


End file.
